


Fröhliche Weihnachten

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2018 [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), lovelytheband (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: The band had a day off and Luke had insisted on dragging them to one of the Christmas Markets. Calum and Ashton has declined but Michael has given into his boyfriend’s soft pout and let the younger boy drag him out into the cold German air.OrMuke visit the Christmas Markets in Germany on their day off.





	Fröhliche Weihnachten

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Ficmas has officially started!  
> I hope my German is correct, I had to use google translate. Please let me know if it’s wrong and I will fix it!

Michael took a small sip of his wine, letting the heat from the liquid warm him from the inside out. The band had a day off and Luke had insisted on dragging them to one of the Christmas Markets. Calum and Ashton has declined but Michael has given into his boyfriend’s soft pout and let the younger boy drag him out into the cold German air. Luke had run off somewhere in search of bratwurst and Michael was slowly wandering after him, pausing to glance at several stalls along his way. He stopped fully at one, admiring all the homemade gifts before his gaze stopped on the beautiful hand painted ornaments the lady was selling. He couldn’t stop admiring one of the beautiful German countryside and he remembered when they’d driven through it and how enthused Luke has been with the view. In very broken German, he asked the lady how much the ornament was, paid her with what little Euros he had, and carefully took his wrapped ornament from her. “Danke. Einen schönen Tag und frohe Weihnachten,” She said as she passed him the small package. Michael repeated the Christmas greeting and smiled as she laughed at his horrible pronunciation of the words. Michael continued walking down the street, finally finding Luke at one of the food stalls. He tucked the ornament into his coat pocket and carefully snuck up on the blonde, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his cheek repeatedly. Luke squealed in shock and spun around to glare at Michael, who laughed and pulled Luke in for a kiss. “Having fun baby?” He asked, smoothing the blonde’s hair out of his eyes. Luke nodded excitedly, “This is the coolest place I’ve ever been to. Come see what I found!” Michael smiled fondly as he let the younger boy drag him off, thinking about the ornament in his pocket and how magical Christmas would be when they looked at it and remembered the best trip of their lives.


End file.
